Rest
by blxssxm
Summary: Jimin hanya ingin kekasihnya untuk beristirahat sebentar. [MinYoon/Park Jimin & Min Yoongi/Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi]


Hari sudah larut ketika seorang pria bertubuh tegap itu keluar dari ruangan kedap suara yang biasa digunakannya untuk berlatih dance, tentu saja dengan anggota lainnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai namun pasti menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada tidak jauh didepannya. Menekan beberapa _digit password_ yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala sebelum memasuki ruangan bertuliskan _Genius Lab_ itu dan mendudukkan diri disofa yang ada disana.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal telah memberitahu password ruangan pribadiku padamu, Jim."

Suara yang terkesan sedikit jengkel itu membuat pria yang bermarga Park itu lantas sedikit tergelak. Menyamankan diri disofa hitam sambil mengalihkan fokuskan pada pria berkulit pucat yang masih saja menatap layar datar dihadapannya.

"Meskipun kau tidak memberitahunya, aku masih bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah, hyung. Kau tahu aku sangat ahli dalam hal tebak menebak."

"Berhenti membual, Park. Kau hanya akan memperhatikan pergerakan jariku saat hendak memasuki ruangan ini."

Kembali tergelak namun lebih lepas kali ini, Jimin diam-diam membenarkan perkataan _kekasihnya_ itu. Yoongi memang sangat kenal gelagatnya yang satu itu. Jimin memang keras kepala. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar bisa memenuhi keinginannya, apapun itu. Selanjutnya hanya hening menghiasi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Yoongi yang masih berkutat dengan komputer dan antek-ateknya dan Jimin yang senantiasa memusatkan fokusnya pada pria kurus itu.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Yang hanya dijawab oleh deheman singkat dan telunjuknya yang menunjuk sebuah bungkus makanan cepat saji yang dia pesan tadi. Pria bertubuh kekar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya merasa puas karena Yoongi tidak melewatkan waktu makannya seperti yang biasa terjadi.

Hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu dengan Yoongi yang masih terus memutar otaknya supaya bisa menghasilkan lagu yang layak untuk didengar oleh penggemar dan orang-orang diluar sana. Sedangkan Jimin? Dia tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi sang kekasih sama sekali. Karena terakhir kali dia melakukannya, Yoongi benar-benar menghiraukannua selama sebulan lebih dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan sekali, percayalah. Lagipula, jika memang sudah lelah, dia akan berhenti sendiri.

"Ini sudah larut, seharusnya kau ikut dengan yang lainnya untuk pulang ke dorm, Jimin."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, hyung."

"Lalu aku akan membalasnya dengan mengatakan bahwa masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan, Park."

"Dan aku juga akan membalasnua dengan mengatakan kalau aku masih ingin menemani kekasihku yang keras kepala ini didalam studio kesayangannya. Serius hyung, kau benar-benar harus beristirahat dengan cukup. Kita mendapat beberapa hari libur, kau tahu. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

 _There he go again,_ pikirnya. Yah, perkataan Jimin memang benar. Sudah seharian penuh dia berada diruangan ini hingga kini waktu menunjukkan pukul _dua tiga puluh dipagi hari_. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan lagunya yang semakin hari dirasa semakin tidak mungkin diselesaikan tepat waktu. Menghela nafas dan segera menyimpan segala jenis data terkait dikomputernya sebelum mematikan benda persegi dihadapannya sebelum bangkit dan sedikit meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku setelah seharian duduk diposisi yang sama. Pria berkulit pucat itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekasihnya yang masih setia duduk disofa hitam dan mata yang terus terfokus padanya, hanya padanya.

"Berhentilah menjadi cerewet, kau berisik sekali."

Pria mungil itu memposisikan dirinya diatas pangkuan pria yang lebih muda dan bergelung nyaman didekapan hangatnya yang langsung saja dibalas dengan tangan kekar yang melingkar erat disekitar tubuhnya. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya saat menemukan dirinya merasa nyaman didalam pelukan pria yang senantiasa menawarkan segala kehangatan dan juga perlindungan untuknya seorang.

"Salahmu yang terlalu keras kepala dan perfeksionis. Selalu ada hari esok, Yoongi."

"Pakai hyung. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Katakan itu pada pria yang sedang bergelung nyaman dipelukanku seperti anak kecil saat ini."

Yoongi mendengus sebal sesaat setelah mendengarnya dari mulut sang kekasih. Semakin melesakkan kepalanya didada bidang milik pemuda Park itu sembari menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Jimin.

"Aku lelah sekali hari ini."

"Tentu saja kau lelah, setelah berkutat dengan benda-benda sialan itu."

"Itu bukan benda sialan, Jimin. Mereka adalah anak-anakku."

"Ya, terserah."

Jimin mengusakkan hidungnya pada surai lembut milik kekasihnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya disekitar tubuh mungil Yoongi. Selalu menyukai bagaimana kekasihnya itu bergelung manja sesaat setelah dirinya menghadapi hari yang panjang.

"Aku akan menetap didorm dua hari kedepan dan kau akan menemaniku, mengerti?"

Tersenyum sesaat setelah mendengarnya, Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Dia selalu menginginkan Yoongi mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup. Serius, kekasihnya itu terlalu lama mendekam didalam studio sialannya ini. Lihat saja kulitnya yang seperti mayat karena kurangnya sinar matahari yang membiasinya.

"Bagus. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau meninggalkanku didorm sendirian, Jimin. Ingat itu."

Pemuda Park itu tertawa keras saat mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari bibir tipis Yoongi. Mendaratkan kecupannya dibibir tipis semerah ceri itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum menatap si pucat dengan intens lengkap dengan seringai yang sialnya terlihat sangat tampan diwajahnya.

"Well, kau tahu bahwa tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini, bukan?"

"Holyshit, kau dengan otak kotormu, Jimin! Berhenti menatapku, kau menggelikan!"

Teriakan Yoongi yang dihadiahi oleh gelak tawa yang semakin keras itu terdengar menjengkelkan sekali baginya. Dia semakin meringkuk kedalam pelukan Jimin yang kini meremasnya dengan gemas. Setelah puas tertawa, pria yang lebih muda ini kembali mendaratkan kecupan ringan dibibir merah kekasihnya dan beralih pada keningnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum membiarkan pria mungil itu tertidur dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _end._


End file.
